fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson
Summary Jackson 'is a character in the VSBW roleplay Reincarnation Wars. He fights to stop the Darkness, which is consuming the Multiverse. Personality Jackson is very laid back, easy going, calm, sarcastic, is often facetious and absent-minded. He is also very careless and doesn't take many things serious. He has a running gag in which he never remembers someones name and assigns them a nickname based off prominent features, personality traits or actions. His current past lives are Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru), Ban, Wolfgang Schreiber and Leman Russ. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Name: Jackson Origin: Reincarnation Wars RP Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Logia Devil Fruit User, Immortal Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Unknown Birthplace: Earth Weight: Unknown Height: 202 cm (6'7") Likes: Sleeping, Video Games, Quiet Dislikes: Loud Noise, Alot of Work, Wasting Time Eye Color: Amber Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Video Games, Sleeping, TV Values: Sleep Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Party (Reincarnation Wars) Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: Jacksons Theme ' Combat Statistics 'Tier: 6-C | 6-C, Higher '''with '''Snatch | At least 5-B, likely far higher, higher with''' Snatch'' |'' ''4-B, higher with''' Snatch''' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely acute hearing (He is able to hear activity underwater while on the surface), Busōshoku Haki, Statistics Amplification (Can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities. He can also imbue physical objects with Busōshoku Haki), Very high-level swordsmanship (Comparable to Kizaru who matched Rayleigh blow for blow in a duel for an extended period of time), Light Manipulation (Ate the Pika Pika no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to create, control, and become light, in the elemental state it allows him to access his entire physical body genuinely becomes light and endows him with the ability to freely disperse and reform as well), Regeneration (High-Mid via scaling, only in Logia form), Energy Projection (Can use his ability to enhance the speed of physical attacks, can fire laser-like beams, bolts or energy blasts with great destructive power or use intensely bright light to blind opponents), Transformation (Can use his ability to travel as light, does this through the Yata no Kagami technique, reflecting himself off of objects accordingly until he arrives at his desired destination), Pseudo-Flight, Possibly Body Control (He should be capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree, and manipulate his body's form to avoid attacks more easily), Elemental Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (with beams)' '| All former abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Expert Nunchucks Wielder, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate from being reduced to globs of blood and being burnt to ashes), Rage Power (He cam increased his power with his emotions despite being heavily injured), Limited Reactive Evolution (Capable to adapting to extremely harsh and unnatural enviroments), Telekinesis (He can steal physical objects from afar through obstacles), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Invisibility (Jackson can completely suppress his presence and prevent others from seeing him), Absorption (He can steal the physical capabilities of others and add them to his own), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Purgatory transforms both physical and spiritual aspects of beings), Perception Manipulation, Poison, Acid, Heat, and Cold (Due to reactive evolution) | Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of his targets), Reality Warping (Briah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Reactive Power Level (His Briah, Niflheimr Fenriswolf, will make it so that Jackson will always be faster than his opponent), Shockwave Generation (Jackson's movements can release massive shockwaves that devastate his surroundings as he runs and jumps around), Energy Absorption, Berserk Mode, Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level), Extreme resistance to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | Same as before a well as, Aura (His aura is similar to Leman Russ' whos arua is described by Ahriman as a supernova which caused him to feel nauseous and see afterimages), Fear Manipulation (With his Aura), Information Analysis (Comparable to Russ who glanced at Ahzek Ahriman and knew his body better than Ahzek knew it himself), Resistance to Magic, Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Psychic Powers, Non-Physical Interaction (Primarchs are capable of affecting intangible beings including Warp Daemons) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Kizaru who was strong enough to defeat Whitebeard's Commanders without much of a problem. Contributed to some of the damage dealt to Whitebeard during the war and should be on par with other Admirals) | Island level, Higher with Snatch | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Comparble to Wolfgang whos superior to boosted Wilhelm Ehrenburg who could smash Methuselah's Jaws of Darkness) higher with Snatch | Solar System level (Comparble to Russ whos comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror.), higher with Snatch Speed: Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction speeds, Speed of Light '''travel via light-dispersion, '''Speed of Light travel when using Yata no Kagami technique | Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction speeds, Speed of Light '''movement via light-dispersion, '''Speed of Light travel when using Yata no Kagami technique, higher with Snatch | At least FTL, likely FTL+, Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (With his Briah active, he will always move faster than his opponent unless they can completely immobilize him) | At least FTL, likely FTL+, Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius), Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (With his Briah active, he will always move faster than his opponent unless they can completely immobilize him), higher with Snatch Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T, higher with Snatch | Class T, higher with Snatch | Class T+, higher with Snatch Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class ''', up to '''Small Country Class with Snatch | At least Planet Class, likely far higher, higher with Snatch | Solar System Class, higher with Snatch Durability: Large Island level | Large Island level, up to Small Country level with Snatch | At least Planet level, likely far higher, higher with Snatch | Solar System level, higher with Snatch Stamina: Very large | Extremely high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several meters with his light sword, several hundred meters with projectiles and lasers | A few hundred meters with Snatch (Comparble to Ban who stole a heart of a demon some hundred meters away when he was younger) | Hundreds of kilometers (Comparble to Wolfgang who turned Berlin into a scorched wasteland) | Several meters with Dawnbringer, at the very least thousands of meters with The Furnace's Heart Standard Equipment: Three-section Staff, Wolfgangs Holy Relic Lyngvi Vánagandr, and a Luger P08 and a Mauser C96 pair (Both of which have infinite ammo, abnormal fire rates, can literally ricochet off of empty space, hitting his target even if they initially miss, and can damage the soul. They also contain properties of Wolfgang's Briah, allowing the bullets to always become faster than Wolfgang's enemies), Mjalnar, The Sword of Banelight, Axe of Helwinter, Scornspitter: Intelligence: Above Average, He is an extremely talented and skilled fighter with vast knowledge of various fighting techniques and mastery of several different weapons. He has vast knowledge on several subjects including advanced metallurgy, torture, tracking military tactics and more. Weaknesses: Jackson is extremely lazy and rarly takes things serious, Jackson cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, he must leave his light state to physically attack, He has a limit to how much strength and speed he can steal using Snatch, and when his time limit runs out he becomes fatigued to the point where he can no longer walk (This is later negated with the addition of Wolfgangs soul), Any technique that can fully halt Jackson (such as Time stop) can nullify Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (This is nulllifed in his 4th key due to his resistance to Time Manipulation). Jackson can be caught if he is faced with an attack he was completely unable to expect or perceive, such as a surprise attack from an ally or an opponent climbing out of his target's chest even though they were supposed to be dead, since the shock will force him to pause. When True Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, Jackson is in a state of uncontrollable rage and can only be calmed down by his Dog, he also enters an enraged state when he visably sees demons. Feats: *Fought an evil clone of Gilgamesh *Fought an evil clone of Mega Man *Defeated an evil clone of himself (3rd key) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki standard people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is, however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Kizaru is not one of these people. **'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Comparble to Kizaru who is shown using this type of Haki, but his level of application is unknown. Pika Pika no Mi (Glimmer Glimmer Fruit) A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into light at will as well as control it. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. From this, Kizaru is able to utilize light based attacks such as explosive lasers. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. It is likely that he can be reflected like ordinary light while in light form. He is also extremely accurate with his abilities, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. *'Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror):' Comparble to Borsalino who forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. *'Ama no Murakumo (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven):' Comparble to Borsalino who forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. *'Yasakani no Magatama (Eight Shaku Curved Jewel):' Comparble to Borsalino who uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. *'Laser-beams:' Not a named technique, and appears to be a generic attack by Kizaru/Jackson. He shoots a laser-like beam from his fingers, or feet (beyond situational preference, it doesn't seem to matter for him where he shoots his lasers from) which possesses exceptional piercing power and explodes when it strikes the ground (so far hasn't been shown to explode upon hitting a human, as it has pierced right through everyone it has hit). Snatch Jackson's magic power which allows him to steal things from others. He can remove objects from a distance, including his opponent's body parts and internal organs, but he is not limited to physical objects. Snatch also allows him to steal attributes like strength and speed from others, although he can only retain them for a limited time before he succumbs to fatigue. *'Assault Hunt:' Jackson quickly charges forward while removing the heads of all the enemies in his path. *'Banishing Kill:' Jackson pulls himself over a large distance while performing a fatal slash on his enemy as he crosses near them. *'Crazy Hunt:' Jackson performs a Fox Hunt-like attack on several enemies at once. He also demonstrated the ability to use it from a far enough range that his target was a small figure in the distance. *'Fox Hunt:' Jackson uses his hand or weapon to snatch an object from a distance. His most commonly used tactic with this technique is to remove his enemy's heart. *'Hunter Fest:' Jackson temporarily steals the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, as seen by his encounter with Galand and noted by Melascula, there is a limit to how much strength Ban can take. After the time limit is reached, Ban becomes extremely fatigued to the point where he can no longer walk on his own. *'Physical Hunt:' Jackson who temporarily steals his opponent's strength and speed and adds them to his own. After the time limit is reached, Ban becomes extremely fatigued. *'Zero Sign:' Jackson suppresses his presence in order to move undetected among the enemy. He was able to sneak past the Ten Commandments, some of whom have displayed sensory abilities ranging hundreds of miles, and break Melascula's neck before any of them noticed anything. Yetzirah *'Lyngvi Vánagandr:' (Tornado of Carnage) Wolfgang's former Holy Relic, a WW2 Zundapp KS750 motorcycle which grants him higher speed when ridden. The mere activation of this relic allowed Wolfgang to rapidly increase his acceleration in an instant, easily dodging Ren's attack even after the latter had already used his Briah to slow time. Wolfgang generally his Holy Relic to ride across the field and to attack his enemies by ramming them at high speeds. While using Lyngvi Vánagandr Wolfgang is so fast that Ren can only barely make out his image. Wolfgang can also use his Briah in conjunction with his relic, allowing him to be untouchable and always be faster than his opponent. Briah *'Niflheimr Fenriswolf:' (The All-Devouring Beast of the Abyss) Schreiber’s former Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I do not want to be touched by anyone”. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, he has the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent no matter their speed, even if they were faster than the speed of light or attempted to alter the flow of time to either slow him down or speed themselves up (or both in the case of Ren when the latter attempted this with Eine Faust Finale), with Schreiber’s own reactions being boosted to compensate. It is also extremely difficult to interrupt this ability's activation,since the distance between Schreiber and his foes will stretch infinitely until the incantation's completion. However, if Schreiber by chance is touched by someone with his Briah active, he will break down and activate his true Briah. Here he merges with his relic, the hair lengthens down to past his shoulders that gives off a constant white glow, becomes even faster and enters a berserk-like state. Additionally, any of Schreiber’s actions, such as screaming or glaring, will damage the soul as well as any of Schrieber's physical blows, but he will lose the use of his firearms in the process. However, the contradictory nature of his true Briah's desire, "I want to be embraced" and his original Briah's desire causes any part of Schrieber's body that touches another to explode, only to regenerate using his stock of 185,731 souls. He will continue in this berserk rage until he expires, but will continue running even if his limbs are blown off, his head destroyed, or his body seared in incredible heat, making him virtually unstoppable. The only way to actually bypass this is to use a technique that fully halts Schreiber’s movement, such as time stop, or simply negate the technique outright. *'''''Mjalnar, The Sword of Banelight: A blade of rather mystic craft and essence once wielded by Leman Russ; though numerous in its names, with a rather notable epitaph being Banelight, always in the gaze of Emperor's Executioner has the armament been, Mjalnar, the very Fang of the Wolf King when enthralled in the most violent of conflicts. But even through countless battles and slashes, the origin or birth of the weapon is ultimately enigmatic in Imperial Records, only the crimson stains and maroon spots on its front tell its rather violent and brutal legacy. *''Axe of Helwinter: An axe of grand favor in the sight of Russ; a weapon on own to be considered of prestige and rank among its contemporaries, but once gored in the entrails of a bestial kraken, with edge made of its very teeth a name true was given the blade in the escapade. With coming of the Emperor, further was potential for bloodshed amplified with the implementing of disruptor field generator allowing the capability of eviscerating the plate of battle-tank when struck in proper fashion. *Scornspitter: Bolter that was of atypical measure, but modified and girthed to match the very might of Leman Russ by his brother, Vulkan, of the Salamanders acting as a gift of sorts post a rather arduous campaign in San Katos. '''Key: First Soul '| Second Soul '''| '''Third Soul | Fourth Soul Note: Wolfgangs type 8 immortality and Leman Russ' Gengnir where restricted Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Variable Tier Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:VSRPverse